1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium detecting system.
2. Related Art
Recently, there are more laws and regulations issued for prevention of information leakage, such as those concerning protection of private information, privacy mark, information security, and others. However, it is still difficult to prevent leakage of information such as private information and confidential information printed on paper completely, because printed paper is much easier to bring out and store. Thus, there is an urgent need for a method of preventing leakage of confidential information recorded on recording paper while preserving the convenience in use of the recording paper.